


No Drug Like Me

by flower_crown



Category: UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 08:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flower_crown/pseuds/flower_crown
Summary: Jinhyuk has always been a touchy person and Wooseok just got used to it since they were classmates in High School and that didn't change now that they are in college





	No Drug Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> After 4 years I'm trying to write again.
> 
> This inspired by Carly Rae Jepsen song "No drug like me"

**A little history of us in there**

Jinhyuk has always been a touchy person and Wooseok just got used to it since they were classmates in High School and that didn't change now that they are in college. 

So it wasn't rare seeing them walking hand in hand around campus. 

It had been a shock to Seungwoo, Seungyoun and Hangyul to know that they are, in fact, not dating. 

"So how long have you and Jinhyuk been together?" Seungyoun had asked Wooseok at lunch time, they has been known each other for a month now, so he thinks it's okay to ask. 

"mmh, about 4 years now" Wooseok says Feeling a bit confused as why is Seungyoun asking for his friendship with Jinhyuk. 

"wow, you two have been together quite long, even getting together to the same college, it would be nice being with your boyfriend" Wooseok choke in his water when Seungyoun finished talking. 

"Are you okay?" Seungyoun asks, patting Wooseok in the back so he can regulate his breathing. 

When Wooseok is breathing properly again he says " Jinhyuk and I are not dating, we are just best friends Seungyoun" 

"oh" Seungyoun says "I thought you two were dating as how you always walk hand in hand, shit, Seungwoo, Hangyul and I even bet on how long you two were dating, there was my chance to win" 

"you three bet on me and Jinhyuk? I can't believe that you were supposed to be my friends" Wooseok says with fake dramatism "oh c'mon Wooseok it was a mistake" Seungyoun says, the younger one just nods. 

Sometimes he wonders if it would be weird if Jinhyuk and He were actually dating.

  
  


**Starry eyes, blurry eyes… Feeling so intoxicated **

It's a vastly known secret how Jinhyuk and Wooseok get in this kind of parties, that Seungyoun, Seungwoo and Hangyul never mention it to them just show what great friends they are. 

The first time it happen, they are at a frat party, some guy in Hangyul's class invites him and he invites the other four.

It's still a mystery how Hangyul made a friend from a frat house. 

"Well Boys let's have some fun" Seungyoun yelled and then he and Hangyul were gone to the table to play beer pong, Seungwoo found a friend of his and started chatting, so it was Jinhyuk and Wooseok alone as always. 

It was Wooseok the one that took Jinhyuk hand first and guide him through the frat house until they found the kitchen. 

Wooseok took a beer for himself and a water bottle for Jinhyuk, the other boy smiled at him as a thank you. 

"Are you having fun?" Jinhyuk asks, he knows that Wooseok is not a big fan of parties but he likes the free beer from time to time. 

Wooseok smiles "yeah but I wish we could still be in our dorm and watch a movie, the beer is great though" the smile still on his lips and Jinhyuk can't help but smile back at him. 

  
  
  


After an hour in the party they found a couple of guys smoking weed, they kindly enough offered them some, Wooseok was going to turn down the offer but Jinhyuk was faster "sure" the guy gave Jinhyuk the joint and a lighter. 

Jinhyuk put the joint in his lips to light it up. Wooseok though that it was a really attractive image of Jinhyuk. 

"Thanks man" the older boy says as he returns the lighter, he takes Wooseok hand and starts walking towards the house, they found an empty room and sit there in the dark only the light from the joint can be seen. 

When their eyes got used to the dark Jinhyuk asks "Have you shotgun with someone?" 

"What's that?" Wooseok asks 

"It's when someone get a drag of the joint and let the smoke out to the other person lips, its fun" Jinhyuk says 

"Oh" it's all that Wooseok says for a moment, and the next he says " I want to try it" 

"C'mom here then" it's what Jinhyuk says, Wooseok gets closer to him, but is until Jinhyuk takes his face closer to his that Wooseok get the smell of the weed and the familiar scent of Jinhyuk "When I blow you are going to inhale, yes?" "yes" 

Jinhyuk takes a drag of the cig his mouth so close to Wooseok, He feels the smoke in his lips and inhales as Jinhyuk said. 

Wooseok feels his mind a little bit blurry, Jinhyuk face too close to his "wow, let's do it again" 

They shotgun another two times, then Wooseok finally get the courage to take a drag of the joint. 

It gets his eyes so blurry now, he feels dizzy but when Jinhyuk take his face with his two hands for the last shotgun, he let him pull him closer. 

Jinhyuk blows the smoke and Wooseok inhales. He takes the last shotgun and exhiles again. 

Wooseok can see Jinhyuk's eyes a little starry and blurry. 

Jinhyuk's hands are still in his face keep him close, Wooseok eyes land in Jinhyuk's lips and without thinking he close the space between them. 

The kiss is soft just a peak, that it last 5 seconds, Wooseok opens his eyes and meet another pair looking at him and a mouth smiling at him. Jinhyuk put his hand in Wooseok neck and guide him to his lips again. 

This time the kiss is longer and deeper, Jinhyuk open his mouth and let his tongue touch Wooseok lips and he opens his mouth to Jinhyuk. 

It's a little uncomfortable the position that Wooseok is,so he gets up in the bed on his knees before passing one of his legs over Jinhyuk's to sit on his lap and being comfortable enough. 

They keep kissing for sometime until Hangyul finds them cuddling on the bed and drags them to the dorm. 

**Worried eyes, I'm open wide**

If they remember what they did at the party they don't mention it. 

They continue being the same touchy, clingy Best friends. 

But is Seungwoo the one that notice the soft eyes that Jinhyuk gives to Wooseok when he thinks nobody is watching or when Wooseok smile softly when Jinhyuk is talking. Seungwoo just keep it a secret. 

** If you make me feel in love then I'll blossom for you**

The second time it happen, is in Seungwoo's flat, they decided to have a guys night, the five of them drunk as shit just because they can. 

"we should play a game" Seungyoun was the one to suggest it. 

"Yeah? Which game?" Hangyul asks his words already slurred after 3 beers, he can't hold his alcohol to save himself. 

"Truth or dare?" Seungyoun responds. The collective okay put a smile on his face "Should we point out the person we want to ask?" is Seungwoo the one that asks "sure why not" Seungyoun says. 

"Nice then I start" Seungwoo says "Why you?" it was Wooseok the one that asks. "It's my privilege for being the oldest here, sorry Hangyul you're last" Seungwoo gives a fake smile. 

"Right, Jinhyuk Truth or Dare?" the older ask "Mmh, Truth" Jinhyuk says "Would you Kiss a person in that it is in this room?" Seungwoo ask with a smile in his face. 

Jinhyuk blushes, the question was totally unexpected, Wooseok, Hangyul and Seungyoun were waiting for his answer "Mmh, I mean" Jinhyuk let a sigh out and then a small "yes". 

After that answer all of them tried to make him talk about which one of them was the one that Jinhyuk wants to kiss but without answer because he chose dare every round. 

It was 2 in the Morning, Wooseok and Jinhyuk walking to their dorm, the buzz from the drunken state still new in them, hand in hand as always and with a comfortable silence. 

Jinhyuk stops and pulls Wooseok back at him, this time is Jinhyuk the one that starts the kiss, slow but firm against Wooseok lips. 

Wooseok took a few seconds before kissing him back, his hands going to touch Jinhyuk face pulling him closer to him. 

"It's you" Jinhyuk whispers lips just incredible closer to Wooseok "you are the one I want to kiss" the smaller one smiles at him "I know" he says before kissing him "I want to kiss you too" he murmurs against Jinhyuk lips. 

The next morning they wake up face to face in Jinhyuk's bed, with a horrible headache, Jinhyuk is the first to wake up and he can't stop his smile when he sees Wooseok peaceful face. 

Maybe he is screwed forever. 

**If you make me open up I'll tell only the truth**

The third time it happen, they weren't drunk enough and they were alone in their dorm. The beer cans recently open. 

It just a tuesday night but they have had enough from college. They are laying in the floor, watching silly cartoons as they sip the beer. 

It's Jinhyuk who starts talking "so… Did you mean it?" his eyes still focused on the screen. Wooseok confused turned around to see him, when Jinhyuk felt the younger watching him, he turned his head to him. 

"what are you talking about?" the younger one asked still confused. 

"at the frat party, when we were high, what we did. Did you mean it?" Jinhyuk explains. Wooseok's eyes open wide with realization, he remembers, too vividly, a blush formed in his cheeks. 

"Mmh, well, Did you mean it too?" Wooseok panicked state madre him ask the same to Jinhyuk making the older confused. 

"When we were walking back to the dorm, what you said and what you did" Wooseok now explains. 

It's Jinhyuk turn to blush now, he remembers, Wooseok lips against his, soft and warm of them. 

Jinhyuk sighs and gives a softly "yes, I mean it" He wasn't looking at Wooseok to afraid of his answer. 

Wooseok was in fact looking at him, after what Jinhyuk says, his lips made a warm smile, happy, he was really happy.

"Yes, I mean it too. I want to kiss you too" Jinhyuk face turned at Wooseok so fast that he is sure that his nacke is going to be sore tomorrow. 

"Really?" his eyes looked hopeful Wooseok really wants to kiss him "Really since high school actually" 

Jinhyuk eyes were ridiculously wide, his smile growing bigger with the new information "me too" Jinhyuk says softly. 

Wooseok was staring at Jinhyuk lips, and Jinhyuk took the chance and started to get close to him until their lips brushed. 

This kiss was different, for once were sober this time so they now that is really happening. Jinhyuk's lips are so soft against Wooseok's. Wooseok in just enjoying the press of lips, something about just being close to Jinhyuk like this makes Wooseok so happy. 

It was until Jinhyuk let his tongue touch Wooseok's lips when the kiss got deeper. Jinhyuk's hands now in Wooseok's waist pulls him closer, until they are chest against chest.they keep being like this until Wooseok stops the kiss. 

"so are we dating now?" He asks "definitely" Jinhyuk says with a smile and give Wooseok a quick kiss. 

  
  


They don't tell Seungwoo, Seungyoun and Hangyul the news, is until that they are in a party at the same frat they first went that the three friends see them making out in kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading you can find me at twitter @pinkjaackets


End file.
